


Floor Plan

by seiten



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O dymanics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demons, F/F, F/M, Half-demons, M/M, Magic AU, Mates, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Spirits, Witch AU, Witches, basically the whole shebang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiten/pseuds/seiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's fight or die- get a fucking gun and use it!" </p><p> </p><p>[on hiatus- no ideas lol]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was different, one day.

So many people; dead. Even Nitori’s own family hadn’t survived. It seemed even their heritage couldn't save them from their fate.

He wondered what could.

Maybe werewolves; their brutish power allowed them to push and shove their way through anything.

But witches?

Tch.

Why were they even shunned, Nitori thought bitterly. All they did was cast spells, and then they couldn’t even save their loved ones. Their own spells couldn’t keep someone alive.

He just tried to focus on the present.

He was on a train to Iwatobi from his university in the Miyagi prefecture, with a couple teenagers, an old lady who was dozing off in the corner, his hot professor, and-

Rin?

“Hey.. Matsuoka-sensei?”

Rin looked up from his phone, looking frazzled. “Wha- oh. Hi, Aiichirou-kun.”

“Um… did you lose anyone too?” He asked, out of random. His emotions were all out of wack, he supposed.

“Excuse me?” Rin growled out of habit. When he saw his student cowering under his glare, he softened his voice. “Sorry, it’s just-”

“Sorry for asking!” Ai burst out. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, you just looked sad, and kind of like me, and-”

The smaller one of the teenagers collapsed, the delinquent-looking one having a slight panic attack as he went down. “Noya, are you okay?!” He squeaked.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Ai rushed over to them, the bigger one protectively curling ‘Noya’ into his chest.

A growl rumbled in his chest as he spotted Rin inching forward. “You- you stay away!”

His eyes had a fierce red gleam in them. Werewolf, Ai thought. He had to make something up, or else he would murder Rin. “It’s okay!” Ai spit out at the last moment. “He’s my- uh.. boyfriend.”

Rin looked at him, grateful, as Tough-guy backed off. His eyes faded back to a dark brown, frowing. “Oh my god, I did not just do what I thought I did.” He set Noya down gently on the bench. “I’m so, so so sorry. We’re newly-bonded you see, and you know- Ugh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-” He hid his face in his hands in shame. He looked up. “Um.. my name’s Azumane. Azumane Asahi. I really didn’t mean to but you know, that thing that’s going around- don’t know what it is, but- oh my god, Noya!” He leaped back to where the small omega was lying.

Rin’s face was stone as he turned to Nitori and said, “Do you know where the nearest hospital is?”

“Um.. I think in Miyagi.”

Azumane looked up. “Miyagi! That’s right, we have to go there! My pack,” he gestured to the pack bond on his collarbone, “They can help! One of them’s a half-demon healer!”

“And what makes you think we’re coming?” Rin snarled.

Azumane glanced at Rin, his eyes fileld with tears. “Please… he might be pregnant.”

“Matsuoka-sense- Rin. Stop.”

Rin stared at him. Ai whispered conspiratorially, “Look at him. Wouldn’t you want help if your pregnant mate was about to die?”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

He and Ai made his was to the conductor’s box, where they stood stock still, appalled at the sight in front of them. The conductor had shot himself.

Rin mumbled, “At least this makes it easy.” He looked toward Ai, who was crying silently. He groaned, and wrapped the witch to his chest, growling protectively. _Whoa, did I just do that? Technically, you’re only supposed to do that with your mate.. oh well_. Rin thought.

He steered Ai away from the cold body, and tapped out a few things on the pad on the front of the car.

The train slid to a stop, before immediately speeding off into the opposite direction.

Ai shivered.


	2. It's Called Architecture

When they got to the car where Azumane and Noya were, they discovered that the old lady had also died. 

 

Azumane was crying, covering his eyes, while cradling Noya in his arms. 

 

“For such a big guy, he has a soft heart,” Rin remarked under his breath to Nitori. 

 

“Shut up,  _ Rin. _ ” Nitori said out loud, effectively shutting him up with the use of his first name. 

 

THe train pulled to a stop, the doors hissing as they opened. 

 

Azumane gently carried Noya outside, then stood stock still.

 

“D-daichi-san? Suga-san?” 

 

A middle aged couple emerged from the shadows. “So, you actually did it.” The darker haired one, Daichi, said. 

 

The ash blonde one jumped up. “Ugh, we’ve been waiting here for ages. Yuu? Darling, are you okay?” He paid no mind to Azumane. 

 

Daichi sniffed the air, then stiffened. “You- you monster!” 

 

“Daichi, what?” Ash blonde- Suga- asked. 

 

“He.. for god’s sake Koushi smell the  _ goddamn air _ !” 

 

Nitori timidly peeked out from behind Rin. “P-please calm down.” 

 

“I’m only a half-demon! I can’t smell as well as you do-” 

 

“He’s fucking pregnant!” Rin interrupted their bickering. They turned to him. 

 

“And about to die,” Nitori added [helpfully]. “Do you know a healer?” 

 

“He’s a healer,” Daichi jabbed a thumb in the direction of Suga. “But there’s no way in hell-” 

 

“Damn it, Sawamura, finish that sentence and I’m breaking our bond. He’s our  _ son _ , you know.” Suga waved his hands over the frightened Asahi and the immobile Noya, chanting something in an unintelligible language.  

 

“Shit. He’s not responding. We have to take him to Takeda.  _ Now. _ ” Suga cursed under his breath as Noya drooped a little more, if possible. 

 

Daichi started to howl, presumably to alert their pack, but Azumane stopped him. “I-if you do that,” he supplied, “whatever is causing this plague might come and wipe  _ us _ out.” 

 

Daichi turned away from him, snarling. “Fine. Let’s get a move on.” He glared at Nitori and Rin. “Don’t follow.” 

 

Suga yelped. “No! The silver-haired one, he’s a witch!” 

 

Daichi looked annoyed. “So?” 

 

“ _ He can help _ .” Suga hissed, exasperated. 

 

NItori didn’t relay the fact that he was a witch, yes, but a weak one. 

 

_ If it would help me and Rin-sensei… _

 

“Y-yes!” He squeaked. “Um.. I can help him, but first you have to take me to your pack!” Nitori tried to sound like a strong wizard would, thinking they might call his bluff, but it actually worked. Maybe it was because a tall, muscular red-haired alpha werewolf was standing behind him. Maybe not. 

 

-o-

 

A guy with a buzz-cut stood guard at the entrance to a school. “HEEY! Captain! And Mrs. Captain!” He added as an afterthought. “And.. Asahi and Yuu.” He finished. 

 

“H-hey, Tanaka.” Azumane said. 

 

Tanaka stole a glance at Noya before turning to Rin and Nitori. Nitori felt his senses pick up that this Tanaka was a… ghoul? 

 

“Ano.. Tanaka-san, but you’re a ghoul?” 

 

His shock visible clear on his face, he started to laugh creepily. “It seems,” he crowed. “we have a witch in our midsts!” 

 

Rin stepped forward, snarling. “Shut the  _ fuck _ up, that’s my mate you’re talking to.”

 

Tanaka laughed. “No way that’s your mate.” 

 

“I beg to differ,” Rin growled.  

 

“Shut. Up.” 

 

Everyone looked toward Suga. 

 

“We don’t have time for this, you fucktards! Get. Yuu. Into. The. Damn. Building.” 

 

-o-

 

Noya shifted. 

 

Asahi looked hopeful.

 

Daichi looked murderous. 

 

Suga fretted about.

 

Nitori was sleeping on Rin’s shoulder. 

 

Rin was glaring at everyone. 

 

Suddenly, screams and the sound of flesh hitting flesh flew in from the window. 

 

Daichi and Rin immediately stood up. 

 

A familiar voice screamed, “Stop hurting him!” Nitori jumped up. “Momo?!” 

 

He dived out the room’s window and channeled his energy to the sound.  “Oh, no.” 

 

-o-

 

On the ground, Momo was frantically trying to call her boyfriend [one Sousuke Yamazaki] off of the ghoul that had wolf-whistled at her. “Damn it, Sou, stop! It’s fine…” she trailed off as she saw the ghoul being forcefully levitated off the ground, Sousuke still hanging on. 

 

Sousuke, being the tall asshat he is, just dropped off the buzz-cut guy and stood up. Momo ran to him, hugging his waist fiercely. “I love you  _ so much _ , but I wouldn’t be able to live with myself you you got hurt on account of me…” she trailed off, with a cute pout and puppy-dog eyes she knew her  boyfriend couldn’t resist, as she waved her hands over his scratches to heal them. 

 

Sousuke sighed, feeling content thanks to his perpetually upbeat girlfriend. Even after all this destruction.  _ Where was the boss of this… organization?  _ And he wondered if they were even sane; no one in their right mind would willingly use a  _ fucking ghoul _ as a guard. Unless they themselves were ghouls. Which meant it was time to go.

 

Sousuke was about to morph into a bird and  _ fly the fuck away _ until he felt his girlfriend gasp and tug at his shirt.

 

“Ai? Is that you?” Momo called cautiously at the bright light floating in the air. “I can smell your scent…?” 

 

Sousuke moved in front of Momo to protect her just as the light faded and a silver-haired figure dropped from where the light had been. 

 

Momo rushed [around Sousuke, to his dismay] to catch Aiichirou as he fell. 

 

“Sousuke, find who runs this place.” She commanded him. He rolled his eyes [it was cute, not scary like she wanted it to be]. He passed the smoking ghoul, and knocked 3 times, solidly, on the door. 

 

It opened to reveal a shaking… human? 

 

_ We don’t see many of those these days… _

 

“C-can I help you?” He stuttered, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes and straightening his glasses. 

 

“Ittetsu? Who’s there-” A bleached-blonde-haired guy went to the door, glaring coldly at the intruder. 

 

Sousuke could  _ feel _ his gaze sweeping over the scene in the courtyard; orange-haired teenager single handedly carrying Nitori [who, he learned, was aged 21]. Their guard, face flat in the dust, still smoking from Sousuke’s fire-filled punches. And the 6-foot, fuming raven-haired  _ frikkin fortress _ in front of them, staring them down. 

 

Momo bounced over, dragging a hapless Nitori with her. “It’s okay, Sou-chan! Ai-chan is fine! He just used up too much energy at once, I’m afraid.” 

 

Ukai and Takeda watched in horror as the tiny orangette made the tall one melt into a puddle by her feet. 

 

Takeda shook his head, while Ukai muttered under his breath,  _ Damn kids _ . 

 

-o-

 

Takeda and Ukai turned out to be married, Takeda was a regular human while Ukai was a full-fledged demon. Talk about opposites attract. 

 

They were kind enough to let them stay, on the basis that Sousuke wouldn’t hurt Tanaka anymore, and that he just wouldn’t cause trouble in general.

 

And they acted genuinely heartbroken around Momo, but she didn’t seem to notice.  

 

Odd. 

 

While Sousuke the Detective™ was pondering this, Nitori, Rin, and Momo were talking. 

“It’s okay, Matsuoka-sense- I-I mean, Rin. THey’re fine! Momo is my best friend from high school! We swam together!” he laughed nervously as he saw Rin eyeing up Sousuke. “Oh, leave poor Sousuke-senpai alone. He’s-” 

 

“I’m Momo’s boyfriend.” Sousuke deadpanned. 

 

“Momo? As in… Mikoshiba Momotarou?” Rin asked, incredulous. 

 

“Um… yeah?” Momo stood still, wondering if she had seen this guy before. 

 

“Oh. Your older brother- he dated my sister before she-” Rin choked up, and ran upstairs. 

 

Nitori watched Rin as he ran upstairs, and was about to follow him, before he whisper-yelled back to Sousuke and Momo, “She died.. of the plague, you know. Matsu- haha,  _ Rin _ was about to become an, well, an u-uncle.” 

 

He bounded up the stairs, presumably to comfort his  _ mate _ . Sousuke scoffed. 

 

Tch. They thought they were being sneaky, but he saw right through their facade. 

 

They were  _ not _ mates. He was 99% certain Nitori was about to call Rin “Matsuoka-sensei”. 

 

Which meant they were, in fact, not dating.

 

Which meant they were probably lying about other things,  _ more important things _ . 

 

Which meant he was a liar. 

 

And Sousuke detested liars. 

  
  


The only thing he didn’t get was the way Rin acted around Nitori. As if.. he knew him from long ago. 

 

He shrugged it off. 

 

If they were going to lie about something as serious as being  _ mates _ , he wasn’t taking his chances. 

 

But for now, he was content to follow his girlfriend upstairs, to their new room. 

 

Where, hopefully, they were going to other things than  _ sleep _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What... 
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly, I am so happy with this oh my god. Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, I love you all so much [and L? I can see you...] 
> 
> Anyways, since sometimes I switch with calling them the first names and the last names, here's a list of the characters so far. 
> 
> [First name, last name]
> 
> Aiichirou Nitori [or Ai]  
> Rin Matsuoka
> 
> Asahi Azumane  
> Yuu Nishinoya
> 
> Ryuunosuke Tanaka 
> 
> Daichi Sawamura  
> Koushi Sugawara [Suga] 
> 
> Ittetsu Takeda  
> Keishin Ukai 
> 
> Sousuke Yamazaki  
> Momotarou Mikoshiba 
> 
>  
> 
> [think that's it... idk] 
> 
> Anyways, since I was playing Pokemon FireRed instead of writing, please tell me if you see any errors that bother you! 
> 
> Questions? Comments? [the full AU will be explained next chapter...] 
> 
> a bienot! 
> 
> -sosho-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want this continued or not. I had a small burst of inspiration that I don't know should be followed through with :D
> 
> unbeta'd [tell me if there's anything that particularly bothers you and I'll fix it]
> 
> HMU on tumblr soshoryuu.tumblr.com [i never post lmao] 
> 
> or email soshoryuuu@gmail.com [there's 3 u's lol]
> 
> feel free to give me suggestions on this, i don't know what to write about uvu


End file.
